I didn't want you to leave
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Request from Who doesn't like reading grrr. Set during 'Human Eddy': Chase realises that he really hurt Adam. And for once, the smartest guy in the world doesn't have the slightest clue how to fix it... Fluff garanteed! ;) I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Guilt

**Hi! It's been a long time since my last fanfic, so I thought I'd give it another go! :)**

 **I know Lab Rats is 'over', but I still had a request waiting in line that I really wanted to make, so here it is! :D  
The request is from **_**Who doesn't like reading grrr**_ **, so thank you :D** _ **  
**_ **SPOILERS: Human Eddy**

Chase's POV

I had just gotten the best job in the world and 'defeated' Adam! I couldn't be happier! Well, except that my stupid older brother wanted to take my job away from me.  
As soon as the president and his companions had left the room, I turned to Adam with a wide grin on my face: "Did you really think you were gonna steal that job away from me?"  
"Nope", he answered calmly "I just didn't want you to get it"  
"Yeah, 'cause you're jealous!", I scoffed.  
"I'm not", Adam responded.  
"Yes, you are!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are! Look at you! You're so jealous and you can't even admit it!" he was really getting on my nerves now!

"Okay, do you wanna know the real reason why I didn't want you to get the job?", he asked, sounding a little angry.  
"Go ahead, this should be real good!", I replied, a little angry myself.  
"Because I didn't want you to leave!", Adam said, poking my chest with his finger.  
My head went blank, I just didn't understand what I had just heard: "…Wait… THAT was what this was all about?"  
"Yeah", Adam sighed "But you know what, it doesn't even matter anymore…."  
Me, the smartest guy in the world, didn't have a reply to that. I just stood there, opening and closing my mouth, hoping for the right words to come. But nothing came…  
Adam took a deep breath and looked at me: "Good luck, Chase."  
After that, he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Or rather, with my lack of thoughts.

I sat down on the steps in the training area and just stared at the floor for a moment, trying to come up with something that could fix all of this.  
After a couple of minutes, I heard mr. Davenport and Douglas approaching.  
"I'm telling you, Don, it's not illegal!", Douglas tried to explain.  
"Yes, it is! You're trying to track the students without them knowing it!", mr. Davenport countered.  
"You said it yourself: I haven't succeeded yet and they'll never know!", Douglas replied with a grin.  
Mr. Davenport sighed when he suddenly saw me: "Chase! How did it go?"  
"Well, I got the job", I said with the biggest smile I could muster at that moment.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's awesome! I've got to go and spread the word!", he said while jumping up and down like a little kid.  
"To whom?", I asked, genuinely confused.  
"Everyone!", he answered. After that he ran out of the room while yelling: "My son is gonna work for the president!"

I rolled my eyes before I realised Douglas was still standing in front of me and hadn't said a word.  
"Can I help you?", I asked, slightly irritated.  
"I think the question is: can I help you?", he answered, sitting down next to me.  
I sighed: "I don't think so… I messed up, Douglas. Big time!"  
"How bad can it be?", Douglas asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I thought Adam wanted to take my job away so I was acting like a total jerk. But when I had gotten the job, he told me he tried to boycott me because he didn't want me to leave", I explained, feeling even worse than before.  
"Auch… That IS bad!", Douglas replied.  
I sighed and put my head in my hands: "I know…"

Suddenly, Douglas put his hand on my back and started to rub circles: "It'll be alright. You're brothers. There's nothing that can change that kind of biological bond. Believe me, I did a lot of research when I was your age!"  
Despite everything, I chuckled slightly and sat back up.  
Douglas smiled and put his hand on my shoulder: "Hey, if Don could forgive me for everything I did to all of you, I'm sure you'll be able to fix things between you and Adam."  
"But how?", I asked, honestly having no idea whatsoever.  
"That's something you have to find out on your own, Chase", he replied as he stood back up "Now, if you'll excuse me: I'm gonna hide my research for Donnie."  
"But I thought he found out about the tracking of the students?", I asked with a small grin.  
"Yes, he did", Douglas answered "And I want to make sure that's the only thing he'll find!"  
I laughed a little as Douglas ran back to the lab before standing up and walking around a little bit, hoping it would clear my mind.

When I reached my 'bedroom', I found mr. Davenport on our couch calling.  
"Really, Tasha! He really got it! My son is gonna work for the president!". When he saw me he quickly ended his phonecall: "Tasha, I've gotta go. Love you, honey!"  
Then, he motioned for me to sit next to him: "There's my boy! How does it feel to have such an amazing job?"  
"Good, I guess", I answered as I sat down next to him.  
Mr. Davenport frowned when he heard that: "That's not what I expected… Does this have to do with Adam?"  
"How do you know?", I asked surprised.  
"I saw Adam walking around earlier, looking quite down.", he replied "He said everything was okay, but he didn't even want to play with Bob."  
I let myself fall back with a groan.  
"What did he do this time?", mr. Davenport asked, looking ready to jump up and go punish Adam.  
"He didn't do anything", I answered "This time, it's my fault".

Once again, I explained everything. When I finished my story, I glanced at mr. Davenport.  
"Well…", Mr. Davenport said "That's not good."  
"That's all you can say?", I asked "Can't you just tell me what to do?"  
"That's something you have to find out on your own, Chase", mr. Davenport said.  
I groaned: "Sometimes, you sound just like Douglas…"  
"You know, that's not as big as an insult as you think it is", he replied.  
I gave him a small smile in reply.  
"Now, I've got to go", mr. Davenport said as he stood up from the couch "I've got a class in five minutes".

Once he had left, I let my thoughts wander off to when it was just Adam, Bree and me in the lab.  
No worries, no major problems, no fights…  
Although, we DID have some pretty bad fights. Like when we were just little children…

 **And that's a wrap for chapter one!  
** **A lovely cliffhanger for you and a lot of thanks for reading!  
** **You're the best! :D**


	2. Memories

It was back when we had just started our training. Adam was seven, Bree was six and I was only five years old. Our powers were starting to grow and we weren't really able to control them yet.

One morning, Bree was superspeeding around the lab laughing the entire time.  
Adam was enjoying his superstrength and was bouncing heavy balls against the wall.  
As for me, my supersenses had kicked it a couple of weeks before so they were still extremely sensitive. My superintelligence was starting to grow, but it didn't have such a big effect on me yet, except for the fact that I could read a book meant for ten year old children.

Suddenly Adam threw a ball against a big metal barrel, causing me to jump up and drop the book I was reading.  
"Adam, don't do that!", I complained "You hurt my ears!"  
"I didn't!", Adam said.  
"Yes, you did!", I countered "You made noise and that hurts me!"  
Adam frowned and threw another ball against the barrel, but much harder this time.  
I covered my ears with my hands: "Stop! Please!"  
"No!", Adam yelled "I am playing and you are boring!"  
"I'm not boring!", I replied.  
Bree stopped running and stood next to Adam: "You are boring!"  
"Yeah! And stupid!", Adam added.  
"I'm smart!", I said "You are stupid!"

Now, Adam was starting to get angry. Now he threw the ball and hit me in the stomach. I fell back and hit my head against the wall.  
When I started crying a little, Bree sat down next to me and patted my head: "It's okay, Chasey…. Don't cry…"  
But Adam was still angry: "You're a crybaby!"  
"I'm not! You hurt me!", I replied, still crying.  
"I didn't! You are jealous!", Adam said, crossing his arms.  
"Jealous? Of what?", I asked.  
"Because I'm the oldest and the biggest and the best!", Adam replied with a grin.  
"You are not the best!", I replied "We are all the best!"

Now Adam was really angry!  
"You're stupid! I wish you weren't my brother!" Adam yelled. Suddenly, his eye-lasers shot a laser beam straight over our heads.  
Bree screamed out of fright, which caused me to cry even harder.  
Adam was frozen in fear out of what had just happened and started to scream too.

At that moment, mr. Davenport ran out of the elevator and kneeled next to Bree and me: "What is going on in here?! I heard you all the way upstairs."  
Bree started explaining: "Adam was playing with a ball and Chasey said he was too loud and it hurt his ears. So they started fighting and then Adam threw the ball at Chasey and then Chasey started crying. Then Chasey made Adam angry and then there came a red light out of Adam's eyes!"  
She pointed at the burn mark the laser had left on the wall.

Mr. Davenport looked at the burn mark and understood what had happened: "It's okay, Adam. This is a new superpower. I knew this would happen sooner or later."  
This calmed Adam down, but I was still crying.  
Mr. Davenport sat down against the wall and pulled me onto his lap: "What's wrong, Chase? Did the ball hurt?"  
"A little", I admitted "And the noise hurts too! And Adam is mean!"  
"What did he do?", mr. Davenport asked.  
"He didn't stop making noise! And he said… he said he didn't want me to his brother!", I answered, crying even harder.

Mr. Davenport hugged me tight as he looked at Adam: "Adam, if you make noise Chase's ears start to hurt. It's the start of one of his superpowers. So if he says it hurts, I want you to stop!"  
Adam looked at the floor: "I thought he was lying…."  
"He wasn't", mr. Davenport said "Now, I want the two of you to fix this right now." He let go of me and slightly pushed me towards Adam.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen", Adam said.  
"I'm sorry for calling you stupid", I said.  
Adam smiled and hugged me. Suddenly, Bree was hugging us as well.  
Everything was back to the way it should be.

That was the first 'fight' we ever had. Back then, it was easy: we did something wrong, mr. Davenport said we were bad and he made us fix our problems and hug it out.  
Now, everything was a lot more complicated.  
Back then, Adam had made a mistake. But this time, it had been me.

I pulled my jacket of and loosened my tie, still not knowing how to fix this.  
"Maybe a small nap will clear my head", I thought out loud as I lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
After a few minutes, I felt some tears on my cheeks while I hadn't even noticed I had started crying.  
As I felt my eyelids droop, there's was only one thought on my mind: _I don't want to lose my brother…_

 **Author's note: And that's a wrap! I know the 'fight' is a little soft, but there's just little children.**  
 **There will be at least one more chapter, probably two. :)**  
 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Emotions

I woke up to the sound of mr. Davenport and Douglas walking into the mentor quarters.  
"Donnie, I'm telling you: I saw Leo defeat Adam in a basketball match!", Douglas said.  
"Douglas, we both know that would never happen! Adam's like twice Leo's size!", mr. Davenport countered.  
"I know! And still I saw it!", Douglas said.

Since they hadn't acknowledged me yet, I coughed and stood up: "Hey, what's going on?"  
Mr. Davenport faced me, a little startled: "You've been here the whole time?"  
When I nodded, he continued: "Well, then I guess you've heard the 'problem'. Douggie here is back to one of his old habits: lying."  
"I'm not lying and I'll prove it!", Douglas said, taking the tablet he was holding and started typing.  
By now, I was standing next to him and saw he was browsing through some security camera footage.

"Here it is!", he said as he clicked on a recording from about thirty minutes ago.  
When the clip opened, it showed Leo and Adam playing basketball in the trainings-area. After two attempts, Leo passed Adam with the ball and scored. While Leo was cheering, Adam just stood there watching him instead of demanding a rematch.  
"This is bad", mr. Davenport said "Is he really this down about the fight you guys had?".  
"Apparently", I said, still staring at the tablet even though the screen had turned black after the video had ended.  
"I'll go find Adam and have a talk with him", mr. Davenport said "Maybe I can cheer him up? You know, oldest brother to oldest brother…"  
Douglas rolled his eyes: "Yeah, rub it in a little more!"

After mr. Davenport had left, I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.  
I felt Douglas sit down next to me, but I didn't move. I didn't have the energy to do so.  
"How could this day have gone so wrong?", I asked no one in particular "This morning, I was sure I was gonna get that job and thought this would be the best day ever! Right now, I'm pretty sure it's the worst…"

"Everything will be fine in the end", Douglas said, trying to console me.  
"… I don't know, Douglas", I replied, trying my best to hold back the oncoming tears "I really don't know".  
"You don't know something?", Douglas asked, faking surprise "That's a new one!"  
For once, I didn't reply. I just sat there, closed my eyes and felt a single tear escape my eye before I quickly swiped it from my cheek before Douglas saw.  
But apparently, Douglas was a little more observant that I had expected.  
He looked at me and opened his arms: "Come here, you."  
I looked at him and wanted to refuse, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer.  
I latched onto him and started sobbing like I hadn't done since that first fight ever.  
Douglas just held me and stroked my hair, not saying anything.

At that moment, mr. Davenport walked into the room. When he saw us, he ran up to us and kneeled in front of us: "What's wrong?"  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Douglas give him a look that simply said: 'You know what's wrong! Just shut up!'  
After a few moments, mr. Davenport sat down next to me and stroked my back.

Five minutes later, my sobs had been reduced to sort of a hiccup. I gently pulled back and noticed Douglas' shirt was completely wet by now.  
"Sorry about your shirt", I said, slightly ashamed about my outburst.  
"It's okay, Chase", he assured me "You're way more important than my shirt!"  
Mr. Davenport put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer: "Feel better?"  
I took a deep breath and nodded: "Actually, I do. How was Adam?"  
"Quiet", mr. Davenport said "He didn't really say anything aside from that he hoped you would like your job."  
"I have to fix this quickly", I said "But I still don't know what to do…"

Mr. Davenport let go of my shoulder and faced me: "Think about it this way: how much do you want that job?"  
"A lot!", I answered immediately "it's a great opportunity"  
"And how much do you want to fix things with Adam?", Douglas asked.  
I turned around: "More than anything in the world!"  
A small smile appeared on Douglas' face as he replied: "I think you found your solution."  
I thought for a moment before smiling back: "Thanks Douglas! You too, mr. Davenport!"  
"You're welcome", Douglas said with a smile.  
"You'd better go find Adam and tell him", mr. Davenport said "A sad Adam is no good for anybody!"  
"I'll go find him right now!", I said, jumping up and running to the trainings-area.  
Before I closed the door, I saw mr. Davenport and Douglas smile at each other.  
I really hoped things between Adam and me would turn out just as good as they did between mr. Davenport and Douglas.

 **Author's note: And that's a wrap on chapter 3! :D  
Thanks to everybody who is reading this, it means a lot to me! :)  
Also: if you still have any requests on **_**Lab Rats**_ **or** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **, let me know!  
I would be happy to help out! ;) **


	4. Brotherhood

I ran all over the academy, asking everybody if they had seen Adam. But no matter what, I couldn't find my brother. Finally, I went back to our room.  
When I walked in, I saw Adam filling my capsule with socks.  
"What are you doing?", I asked, not even that surprised.  
"Oh, since you're leaving, I'm using your capsule as my sock drawer", he answered casually.  
"Well, you can stop now", I said, trying to get his attention.  
"No, I can't", he replied, sitting down on our couch "I already broke up with my old sock drawer and if I go back now it's just gonna be awkward."

I took a deep breath before I spoke up again: "No, I mean you can stop 'cause I've already called the president and told him that I'm not gonna take the job."  
For a moment, the room was silent.  
Then, Adam spoke up again, confusion written all over his face: "Why?"  
I sighed: "Look, I thought you were sabotaging me, so I acted like a jerk. But when I admitted that you just didn't want me to go, I felt terrible."  
"Well, nothing makes me feel happier than knowing you feel terrible", he replied "…So… You're really gonna stay?"  
"Yeah", I nodded "The more I thought about it: why would I go the Washington DC? I've already got my dream job right here!"  
Adam smiled and stood up from the couch: "Well, as long as you're staying, so do I!"  
I grinned: "And what's that?"  
"Throwing you", he answered.  
My eyes grew big and I started running, Adam close behind.

It didn't take him very long to catch up with me. After a couple of minutes, he caught me next to the pool. He lifted me and gently threw me onto the couch.  
I stood back up and frowned: "That's it? No throwing me into the wall? Or the pool? Or the ocean?"  
"Unless you insist?", he asked with a smirk.  
"No!", I quickly replied, holding my hands up "But… why so gentle all of a sudden?"  
Adam shrugged: "You stayed for me. The least I can do in return is not hurt you… today. So don't get used to it!"  
I chuckled: "Thanks"  
I walked past him, but he pulled me into a one-armed hug.  
I hugged back for a moment, before Adam let me go.

"We should go find the others", Adam said, his usual goofy smile back on his face "Bob said he saw Bree and Leo standing inside the wall."  
"But that's not possible!", I replied with a frown.  
"I know!", he said "That's exactly why I want to go see them!"  
I wanted to object, but stopped myself and went with it instead: "I'll come with you, just give me two minutes to change."  
Adam nodded and after two minutes, we were standing next to Bree and Leo, seeing human Eddy fighting.

That evening, I was preparing a class for tomorrow when mr. Davenport joined me on the cyberdesk.  
"And how did the president take the news?", he asked with a gentle smile.  
"He didn't like it at first, but when he heard the reason he understood.", I replied.  
"You did the right thing", he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded with a small smile: "I know."  
"You know, Chase… There may be a hundred jobs, but you've only got one brother. And even though you may fight and you want to hit them in the face from time to time… You can't live without them."  
I glanced over mr. Davenports shoulder and noticed Douglas leaning on the door frame.  
"Did you learn that from experience or from a book?", I asked with a small grin.  
"What do you think?", he asked back "Like I would ever read a book like that!"  
I smiled: "Thank you, mr. Davenport, for the advice."  
"Anytime", he said with a smile.  
When he turned around , Douglas quickly vanished, something he had learned back in his villain days.

 _Brothers_ , I thought with a smile _They sure are something special…._

 **Author's note: And that's the end of this story! :(  
I really enjoyed writing this, so once again thank you for the request! :D  
I'm still open to other requests :).  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! You are the best! :D **


End file.
